Love can be the medicine for the heart
by Rocket99
Summary: Annabeth chase is a girl with a dark past and secrets. She is a famous Lead singer in the hottest Girl band The Muses. She meets Percy Jackson will love find a way or will she push him away like every one does. Will he break her walls? AU Punk!Annabeth
1. Chapter 1

CH 1.

**Hey loves i am new to this so bare with me. No complaining about Grammar or punctuation.I do not Own the Characters of Percy Jackson and the Olympians besides my plot Rick owns the percy jackson series So no flames loves why not get started and read. **

Annabeth's POV

Hello my name is Annabeth Chase and i'm the lead Singer of The Muses. Yeah well let me tell you about my self. So I'm 17 and i Am the Daughter of Athena Minerva the famous Architect and Fredrick Chase who could care less about me. When i was little my mom left my dad after finding out about him having an affair with his client yeah hes a he's a doctor for throats. ANy way he married helen and had two kids. helen or should i say the devil hated me cause i was a image of my mother. well father hated me and always abused me and helen always kicked me smacked and a lot of other things. she wasn't like my father who threw me against the wall and he even went too far by taking a knife and tried killing me he would have guys come over beat me terrible stuff happened dark stuff that i'm afraid to talk about. to make story short mom found out got them arrested and the twins bobby and mathew stayed with my freinds saw me deppresed and heard me sing so they thought about starting the muses i agreed reluctantly. So i changed my style and became the Bad-ass punk with purple highlights leather jacket and can scare someone with one frends Thalia Grace the not scared of you emo rocker, Piper McLean the tom boy silena McLean pipers sister the Let me tell you which Thalia drums Piper Piano Silena Guitar Me well Im the lead singer a go back to the present shall we?

"Come on, were gonna be late for school, again!" yelled piper she was outside my bedroom door knocking and yelling at me to hurry."Annabeth! i wanna get there before the students and paparazzi get there! and besides we have we each have to show some new students around they each apparently have the the same schedule as each of us. So hurry up!." Yelled Thalia from downstairs right as i opened the door and walking down the hallway to the stairs.

I was wearing a Black leather jacket with a shirt that was Black and showed a cross and jeans with rips while wearing black ten-a-shoes and of course my favorite gloves where her fingers go thru them and have padding on the knuckles their black of course i use them all the time never leave without were her jeans and a purple tank top with ten-a-shoes not caring that she wasn't supposed to.

We walked down the steps to find Thalia wearing her usual death to barbie shirt and jeans with combat of course wearing a Purple dress and purple heels.

We each grabbed our own keys and left to our perspective cars i got a Red sports car that have the doors open up instead of side same with the other girls except different colors Thalia got Black and Silena got pink and Piper got green it was our congratulations present for getting done with our third album.

I got in started the car and left the mansion and headed to goode high. As i pulled in i went and parked at a parking spot the girls doing the same by me. as i got out i put my black shades on and walked in the school the girls following me to the office to show the new people around.

As i got there the principle greeted me and and the girls " thank you girls for accepting the offer of showing the guys around," Said .

The doors opened to show a boy who looked pale with brown eyes and black hair then a African American boy who was tall but what really caught my attention was the boy with shaggy Black hair and sea green eyes he had a nice tan and a swimmers body.

the door opened one more time and then a boy with blonde hair and blue electric eyes just like thalia. My eyes widened and so did the girls "Jason!?"we yelled in disbelief the boys looked at us confused except jason who just grinned,

"Hey sis Piper Silena and Annabeth," jason said then the girls ran to him and hugged him i just stood there as the girls asked him question when they finally stopped and noticed that i wasn't with them. They looked at me as i just stared with and emotionless face when jason finally said something,"Annabeth im sorry i left without telling you guys and wait after you went thr-" "Don't you dare say it jason! Why did you leave!? When i needed you your my adopted brother and Thalia my best friend and adopted sister i needed you ! why leave!?" I yelled Thalia stepped by me and gave my shoulder a comforting squeeze( Thalia and Jason were adopted by Athena and were there for Annabeth they grew up together Thalia and Jason were adopted when they were 5 they are twins and same age as Annabeth) I looked at her giving her a reassuring look telling her i calmed she took her hand away from my shoulder.

"Annabeth, i'm so sorry for leaving i was scared of seeing you like that that i left thinking i could ask you dad and stepmom why they did it i was worried about you i'm so sorry really i am Annabeth." Jason said with pleading eyes asking for forgiveness i may be punk but i missed him to much to stay mad i ran and gave him a hug then punched him."OW! i guess i deserved that," " You should have never talked to them Jason." I said then when he was about to speak i Glared at him sending him, cowering behind the girls. "okay sorry about that so names and schedules we have to match your schedules to one of us each then we'll show the person we have around the school and stuff. So names" i said and waited for them to tell us.

The one with green eyes and shaggy black hair said,"Percy Jackson" Pale one said "Nico Di Angelo." African American "Charles Beckendorf.""Okay nice to meet you now let us introduce ourselves I'm Annabeth Chase" "i'm Piper McLean ""I'm Silena McLean""Thalia Grace Annabeth's best friend and sister i'm Adopted And so isJason my real brother twin adopted," Thalia said them all the sudden the boys eyes widen in recolonization of who we are and were speechless. "the Muses Wow no way " said the boys except jason.

"well show us your schedules to partner you up" in said and they handed me the schedule then when we figured who went with who Piper and Jason,Thalia and Nico, Silena and Charles, Percy and I. "well lets go," i said then we walked out to the hallway and split up.

**So how was it ill get another chap loves done quick if you review and i get more than five deal now bye darlings till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH. 2**

**Hello loves sorry about the cliffhanger but before I do get to the story I'm gonna tell you guys that I appreciate the reviews so thank and thank you rebelforever78 for the wonderful review and that I Rocket99 do not own Percy jackson and the Olympus characters go to Rick besides the plot and my own made up people thank you for the support loves honestly didn't think it was good now lets get to the show shall we. BTW my partner helped me with this chapter give some cheers for Rebelforever78! This next chapter is gonna be a long one.**

**Percy Jackson POV**

Wow Annabeth Chase the Annabeth Chase from The Muses lead singer and guitarist is at my school and better yet I'm in her class!

Let me explain who I am my name is Percy Jackson, I am 17, I have sea green eyes, dark short hair. I moved to New York from Denver with Jason,Charles and Nico. My Favorite food is blue cookies. My favorite color is blue. I love playing the guitar. My mom is Sally Jackson, she has brown hair and brown eyes. She works at a candy store, We live in a apartment building down 76th street. When I was 4 my father left my Mom and I which made her work double shifts to be able to care for me. At age of 6 my mom married this guy named Gabe Ugliano. He was nice at first, but a few weeks after they got married he started to turn evil. He would get drunk and smoke all the time never worked causing my mom to work 3 jobs to be able to take care of us all. He would always order me or my mom to do stuff for him, he would hit me and my mom. He always smelled so bad that I always called him Smelly I turned 14 I caught him beating my mom I freaked out and ran towards him and started hitting him. That was when he picked me up and slammed me against the ground and started to kick me over and over again. My mom finally got up and ran to the phone and called the cops. When they got there they arrested Gabe and my mom filed a divorce and we never saw him again. And so we moved to New York to start a new life.

**Jason Grace POV**

Man I can't believe how much Thalia and Annabeth have grown and how Annabeth changed so much. Allow me to introduce myself, Hi I'm Jason Grace Thalia grace twin brother and Annabeth adopted brother. I have blonde hair and electric blue eyes. My favorite color is sky blue. My favorite food is pepperoni pizza with extra cheese.

Okay you're probably wondering about how Thalia and I were adopted and what happened to our parents. When I was 8 Thalia and I were in our room we shared playing around like always and our parents were out somewhere on their anniversary and our babysitter Jane was watching tv. I remember when the doorbell rang and Thalia and I were curious so we walked downstairs and saw Jane on the floor crying and a man wearing a suit with a ski mask on he had a knife and thats when we noticed blood from Jane. I was scared and Thalia was frozen still, we had no idea what to do, when all the sudden the guy looked at us and started to walk towards us and thats when Thalia came back to reality, she grabbed my arm and we started to run up the stairs, the guy followed us. We ran straight to our room and locked the door. Thalia pushed our dresser in front of the door and I pushed the bed against it. The guy kept on trying to open the door but never could thats when I looked out the window and saw our parents car pull in I was scared and I did something that I regret the minute i did it I opened the window and yelled for them to get in the car thats when they freaked out and ran in the house with my mom pulling out the phone probably calling the cops. The guy stopped trying to open the door and thats when I heard the yelling Thalia freaked out and started pulling the bed away and I helped then the dresser as we were about to open the door we heard the most terrifying noise a scream it was my mom then thats when Thalia took off running and I followed her down the hall and the stairs thats when she stopped and froze I looked at why she stopped for and it was my parents on the ground blood everywhere the guy no where to be found. I remember Thalia falling to the ground sobbing and screaming for them to wake up I knelt down and hugged her to me while she sobbed. When the police came they took the bodies away and said that some people were here to see us I looked to find Athena and Annabeth. Athena was our dads good friend and she was like a second mother to us. Annabeth was the same age as Thalia and I. Annabeth was Thalia's bestfriend they always did everything together and she was like a second sister to me. Athena came up to us and said that our father said that if anything happened to us that Athena would be the first person to be asked to adopt us. She told us that all she needs is our permission and then she would adopt us I remember Annabeth was hugging Thalia and they were talking I was happy that we would be out of there so we said yes she adopted us and at the age of 16 I left Annabeth at the worst time of her life to see Frederick and Helen why they was so mean to her. Later on I met Percy, Charles and Nico they were really nice became friends moved back here a year later and now Thalia and Annabeth are mad at me for not telling them where I was at.

**Piper McLean POV**

Wow we met the guys and we got to watch Annabeth yell at Jason so fun not. Okay you're probably wondering how I knew Jason and how I now Annabeth. Well I'll tell you, hi I'm Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite Venus and Tristan McLean yes I'm the daughter of the famous actor and fashion designer I have kaleidoscope eyes and can basically get people to do what I

want and talk them into anything once i talked a car dealership guy to give me a car for free it was awesome.I have brown Choppy hair and my skin is a little dark like caramel. Well when I was 13 Silena is my sister who is actually not my dads daughter but he loves her any other way and basically treats her like she is his daughter sees her when he sees me mom and dad aren't together. shes the same age as me weird right. well I was 13 when I met annabeth and Thalia we became great friends and I started to like Jason. Silena found out and now she won't give up to make us get together when Jason left it was when Annabeth was hurt and broken so we were there for her took care of her and was the shoulder for her to cry on now she changed shes all punk and never backs down and never shows emotion to anyone but us but barely and it breaks my heart. we formed a band called The Muses and Annabeth usually is the one to write the songs and everything. Our manager is Luke castellan Annabeth's cousin who treats us like family.

**Nico Di Angelo POV**

Hi I'm Nico Di Angelo Percy's cousin, I have black hair, black eyes. I am quiet most of the time.

When I was 9 I had a older sister who basically had to grow up faster since my father left us and my mother died so we were always on our own until when I was 14, when aunt sally took us in she was like our mother always there when we needed her and then there was my cousin who was the same age as me. One day we were out side playing it was snowing so we built a snowman well a car went out of whack and my sister Bianca saw it was going towards percy so of course she pushed him out of the way and she got hit i screamed for her to get up but she never did the ambulance took and when Aunt Sally took us to the hospital the doctor had us wait out in the waiting room . all I could do was stare in shock Aunt Sally said she will be right back she would have to buy stuff for us to eat or something like that I really don't remember. I remember that the doc. came and asked for an adult I remember Aunt sally came back and asked how she was, that was when I heard the most terrible words ever, "She died during the surgery, I'm so sorry" thats when I broke and screamed and cried my heart out. Percy tried to help me by patting my back and telling me everything is going to be ok but instead I took it out on him and blamed it on him I screamed at him. I felt bad but I was so mad that he backed up and the words that left his mouth made me feel guilty "you're right it's all my fault I should be the one dead not her." He still blames himself for what happened and were 17 I feel bad still I tried telling him it wasn't his fault but he still does.

**Charles Beckendorf POV**

Hi my name is Charles Beckendorf and I am African American and I don't know who my father is. My mom and I own a mechanic shop and I have black hair and brown whole life was of just my mom and me meeting Nico, Jason and Perce. I have a secret that no one knows about. When I was 13 before I met percy. I was kidnapped and tortured I have scars all over my body from it, if I get kicked or scared I start hyperventilating and get vision my mom tells me I would cry and scream in agony and I would be scared. I get blackouts sometimes it happens at school I'm so hoping it doesn't.

"So this is our first class...Charles are you okay?" I shook my head and looked at Silena who was looking at me with concern in her eyes,"Yeah, sorry I kinda zoned out there," I said sheepishly "it's Okay lets go in to english before we get in trouble." "yeah right lets go".

**Hello sorry about the ending but i hope you liked it I worked all day with my friend rebelforever78 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3**

**Hello loves I got another chapter I decided to publish two! So darlings you know the procedure I don't own percy jackson series all rights go to rick but the plot and made up characters so lets get to the story shall we? I had help from my lovely assistant rebelforever78**

**_line break_**

**Percy POV**

I was walking down the halls with Annabeth, on our way to lunch."So percy you all have lunch with me and the girls. so if you want you can sit with us you don't have to." Annabeth said as if she could care either way.

"Actually I'll take you up on your offer Miss. Chase", I said with a I looked at her I swore I saw a ghost of a smile on her which I'm pretty sure that made my day I doubt she smiles a lot. I promise myself that I will make her smile a lot.

As we were walking down the hall, we were stopped by a girl with a face that had too much makeup on and a v neck that was so low it should be against the law to show that much and then she wore these really short shorts that I call beauty shorts. It was so disgusting i wanted to puke but the worst was that she looked like she bleached her hair to blonde disgusting. I like Annabeth's hair better because her hair has princess curls even if she has purple highlights. She may look, mean and scary, but I bet under that skin she is nice and caring and I promise I will find out I know I will.

As the scary girl walked up she act like Annabeth wasn't there and came to me practically showing me stuff that no 17 year old boy needs to see. "Hi im Drew Tanaka," Drew said batting her eyelashes at me. "So why don't you leave this loser and come and hang out with me?" Thats when I got angry no one should talk to Annabeth that way at all. " Actually I rather stay with Annabeth than you a snobby, disgusting, jerk who only care about yourself." Drew stared at me in shock and rage. "Fine hang out with the losers who think their all popular and all that just because they are The Muses. You're gonna regret what you did Percy. Oh and Anniebell I hope your dad and Stepmom get out of prison soon cause I would love to see you suffer." Drew said then smirked as Annabeth's eyes flashed. "Why you little bitch you're gonna regret that, you better watch your back." Annabeth said then I glared at her, if looks could kill Drew she would be dead by now. I saw Drew cower a little and ran off.

When I looked towards Annabeth she looked at me and walked away so I had to leave if I wanted to walk with Annabeth.

**_LineBreak_**

**Percy POV**

At lunch the guys sat with the girls except they sat like this Thalia and Nico then Piper and Jason then Silena and Charles and last Annabeth and I.

"So you guys wanna come over to our house and hang?" asked Piper. "Yay, what you guys think"?, Jason asked. There was a chorus of yeah's and sures from everybody. "Okay after school meet us at Annabeth's locker if thats okay with you Annabeth. " Thalia said. We all looked at Annabeth she gave us an emotionless face. "Sure, I guess," Annabeth said and got up to throw her tray away, "I have to go see you later," Annabeth said then walked away I hurried up and walked after her to throw away the tray and followed her since I don't know where to go.

As we head off to who knows where she suddenly stopped and looked at me. "Can you leave me alone just for a little bit ?" she asked. "Nope my mom always says when someone wants to be alone than to be there for them," I said. She looked at me for a few seconds. "Fine come on will ya?"

I smiled and followed her to a room that was small with some guitars and a piano. "Is this where you guys practice and write songs?", I asked"Yep,"Annabeth said popping the p at the end." "That's cool. You always come here than?" I asked. "When I can." She said walking to the piano, "wanna hear a song I finished?" She asked. "Sure"

**Sorry loves about the cliffy but I didn't have time I'll have next chapter up tomorrow and lets give a shout out for rebelforever78 for helping me out with my chapters She and I come up with great ideas so till next time. P.S 5more Reviews please or no update tomorrow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

**Hello I did what I promised and made the chap today except for the part where I asked for 5 reviews. I'm serious guys I need reviews to know im good. Well darlings I don't own PJO series just the plot and made up characters. And thank my wonderful partner Rebelforever78. You should check out her fan fiction. P.S I also did not write the song Demons, thats by Imagine Dragon. Man I wish I did.**

**_line break_**

**Previously on Love is the Medicine for the Heart **

"Is this where you guys practice and write songs?", I asked" Yep, "Annabeth said popping the p at the end." "That's cool. You always come here than?" I asked. "When I can." She said walking to the piano, "wanna hear a song I finished?" She asked. "Sure"

**_line break_**

**Present**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was at the piano getting ready to play a song I just made. "Ok Percy. Here we go," I said then taking a deep breath I started a nice rhythm for the song and then I started to sing

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

At the curtain's call

It's the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you made

Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

As I finish the last lyric I looked up to see percy staring at me in awe. "Was it bad?" I asked raising my eyebrows. His face turned red and he started to stutter "N-no! It Was B-beutiful Your Voice s-sounded g-great no wait I-it was b-beautiful. D-did I say that out loud?" His face was so red it brought tomatoes to shame so I smirked. "Thank you Perce." I said and he made a weak smile towards me.

We heard some Awws and gags. Percy looked red to the face I rolled my eyes and turned towards the door to see The girls and guys smirking at us. "Annie let you listen to her new song, that has never happened to a boy she met or dated !"Thalia said I looked to her and glared at her" Don't call me Annie!" I gritted out of my teeth she just looked at me and put her hands up like she was surrendering. I rolled my eyes. "W1hat are you guys doing here anyways" I asked. "Last class today and we all have it with you guys music remember" Piper said with a duh tone." Oh! right lets go this is the only class we get to sing in lets go!" I said running out the room.

_line break_

**Hey I ended it here cause lack of reviews. No full chap. So review and maybe I'll make longer next time. And I'm not not updating till three days or a week so review loves. Bye and seriously review. Lets say goodbye to rebelforever78.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

**Hello loves I am so so sorry for not updated for about a week my internet was messed up so we had to get a new one. Then it messed up again and I switched cable from dish back to time warner again. I'm sorry to make it up I'm making a longer chap with percabeth! So enjoy. PS I'm not doing the whole i don't own PJO cause I'm tired of saying it and you all should know it. Oh and I have a couple songs that you will find out when you read. Enjoy! With help from rebelforever78.**

**_line break_**

**Annabeth POV **

As I ran down the hall, and I stopped at a door. I opened it up and saw Mr. Apollo, who is actually my uncle and loves me and Thalia dearly I just can't wait for him to see Jason. He's in so much trouble.

Apollo looked up and saw me with a huge grin he ran and gave me a hug. "Darling how have you been?. Don't give me that look I haven't seen my favorite nieces since a month for family crap so how have ya been?" He asked after he let me go. "Great Uncle Apollo!" Thalia screamed we only show our soft side for our family that were close to, she hugged him and he hugged her back. "Hey so how are my bad-ass punks and the band?" "Great."

The door opened and the girls gave him hugs the boys stayed at the side with confused faces except for Jason who was scared and trying to hide. Thalia and I looked at each other and gave and looked at Jason when he saw us we gave him an evil smirk and he started shaking his head till we mothed pay back he looked at us pleading and the boys just watched with confused eyes. "Oh Uncle Apollo." Me and Thalia said with our innocent faces he looked away from the girls who were smirking knowing what we were doing he looked at us."Yes darlings what is it." All we did was point a Jason he stared till he yelled "JASON MINERVA (their last names are Minerva and Annabeth will be too later she will state it later) YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE AND DOES MY SISTER KNOW YOUR BACK!" Apollo yelled we just smirked and said "No she does not Uncle." He was furious at Jason that he started to curse. "Your mother is gonna kill you, so I'll let her and girls great plan." Apollo said and gave us high fives.

Apollo turned to Jason. "As for you I wish you best of luck with Athena and of course Artemis." Apollo said that, when he got Thalia's and my attention, "Aunt Artemis is back!?" We yelled then the bell rang and we all got to our seats listening to Apollo talk about songs and all the stuff but I was too busy thinking about Percy which is annoying because he is just someone I met today, ugh im so confused.

**_line break_**

After the last class I headed to my locker with Percy trailing behind me his locker is actually right across from mine.

When I got there everyone was waiting so I put my stuff away waited till Percy got back and we went to our separate cars but of course the boys don't have one and walked here so we had each get them to go into the car with the person we showed around school which meant I was with Percy. As I drove Percy kept bouncing his feet and tapping, after awhile it got annoying. I stuck my hand out and stopped his leg from bouncing.

" Let me guess you have ADHD?" I asked I looked at him and saw his face redden "How did you now?" First of all you keep bouncing your leg in boredom and in class you always tap your pencil or do something annoying and I have ADHD." I stated he looked at me incredulous. " You have ADHD? Wow I also have dyslexia." He stated " Same" I said "Dang we have alot in common the guys have it too." "The girls do too." "Small world huh?"

We pulled in my driveway to the mansion and Percy just stared at it in awe. "Close your mouth Seaweedbrain." I said and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow."Seaweed Brain?" I looked at him " Yep your head is filled with seaweed so henceforth Seaweedbrain" I said and smirked at him. "Have a problem with it?" Nope its cute that you think that." He said and smirked back. "Shut up" I mumbled then got out as everyone got here.

I looked over towards Jason and saw his expression he looked like he was gonna pee his pants. As I walked up to the house I pulled the keys out and put it in the lock, then I opened the door to here to female voices talking.

I got closer to see who it was and me and Thalia smiled " AUNT ARTEMIS!" We screamed and ran to her who looked surprised then smiled " Thalia! Annabeth! I missed my Punk girls how are you two?" She asked grinning while my mom was frozen in place staring at Jason the she Glared at him. "Jason Minerva! You are in so much trouble for leaving without telling me!" She said while Artemis ran and gave him a hug. "I missed you" Aunt Artemis said then she smacked him on the head. "OW!" He cried out. "Don't ever do it again" She said I and walked back as mother gave him a hug" My baby is back with the family" She said then started crying which you rarely see from My mom.

When she was done hugging Jason she looked at the boys with raised eyebrows and looked at me. "Are these your boyfriends?" She asked "NO!" We squeaked out. We looked at the boys and saw their faces red and looking at their feet. "They better not, boys are just heartbreakers." Artemis Stated the mom rolled her eyes." Thats your opinion." Mom Stated then looked at me. "Luke called saying that he needs a song by tomorrow since its a Saturday." She said I rolled, my eyes and fell face first on the couch groaning in annoyance.

"I got one but don't know if its good." I said "Well then you should play it." She said. Then we all walked to the small music room that looks like a recording room and got to our places, I grabbed the guitar and microphone and handed the music sheets to them. " Thalia your gonna sing here then were gonna sing together here, ok?" I asked she nodded then got a microphone. I turned to the girls. "We all sing together here and here" I said they nodded we put our headphones on and Thalia went to and electric guitar we usually use different instruments and we started playing.

**(**_Annabeth__**,**_**Thalia,**_**Both,**__**All of them**_**)**

**Once upon a time there was a girl**

**In her early years she had to learn**

**How to grow up living in a war that she called home**

**Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm**

I took a deep breath and stared at my mom who was listening

_Hurt me to see the pain across my mother's face_

_Everytime my father's fist would put her in her place_

_Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room_

_Hoping it would be over soon_

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_And__**I'm OK**_

As I sang I saw tears in my mom and Aunts face and Percy was looking at me and understanding what the song was about.

_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt_

_When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built_

**Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door**

**The echo of a broken child screaming "please no more"**

_Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done_

_To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on_

_**Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same**_

_**And I still remember how you kept me so, so afraid**_

_**Strength is my mother for all the love she gave**_

_**Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday**_

_It's not so easy to forget_

_All the lines you left along her neck_

_When I was thrown against cold stairs_

_And every day I'm afraid to come home_

_In fear of what I might see there_

_**Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same**_

_**And I still remember how you kept me so afraid**_

_**Strength is my mother for all the love she gave**_

_**Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday**_

_**And I'm OK**_

_**I'm OK**_

As we finish the song I had tears in my eyes going down my face. I tried to hold it in so no one can see me break down but seeing my mom crying with Aunt Artemis just made me break.

My knees collapsed and I started to break out in horrible sobs while images of a fist with blood the sounds of screams echoing the halls my screams my pain it was too much, thats when I felt strong warm arms wrap around me I looked at who it was It was Percy.

I didn't care since I hugged him back not caring that i'm a punk and they dont cry. I buried my face in his chest and just cried as Percy just whispered soothing words in my ear.

I finally stopped after a while and felt him slowly let go of me as I felt Thalia hug me I smiled and hugged her back. "Thalia I keep seeing and hearing my father the screams and his fist with blood." I whispered to her but everyone heard and in the corner of my eye. I saw Percy tense and was angry and I knew why he was angry at my dad.

Thalia hugged me tighter. "He is gone Annie he won't touch you again. Never not the she bitch or Frederick." She said I smiled and we let I go I looked at the guys and sighed. "I owe you an explanation. "I said and told them about my father and about how he abused me and tormented me. When I finished I saw Percy clench his hands and finally said, "That bastard deserves to rot in Prison." He said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not being honest with you guys I actually grew a crush on him today he's different than the guys at school."

I saw he was tensed and I walked to him and hugged him. He hugged me back. "Thank you seaweedbrain." I said and let go everyone was shock since I usually don't give hugs unless it is Thalia or I need comfort.

Mom looked at me and said, "I wish I could have taken you with me period but I couldn't. Im so sorry Love." I gave her a smile and hugged her she did to. "That doesn't matter mom. I never blamed you. The only person I blame is myself, I never had the guts to tell someone cause I was scared." I said "It wasn't your fault dear it was your father's." Mom said and let go of me. I looked at everyone and said. "I spilled my guts to you guys, now it is your turn girls you too." The guys looked at me and nodded one by one everyone told us their story when they were done I finally spoke up. "Were the people with shitty lives but now its different because we have eachother." Everyone smiled and we haved a group hug.

"Lets watch a movie in the theater room." I suggested and everyone agreed and we went we sat with the people we drove with so nim with percy. We agreed on Insidious.

While we were watching it we all freaked out and I hugged Percy the whole movie. When it was over Percy leaned to me and gave me a squeeze."You know that was scary like did it have to be like that?" Percy asked. I nodded and let go of him blushing, he smirked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and stood up "Its late." I stated "Why don't you guys stay the night?" I asked. "My mom wouldnt care if you did." I added, they agreed. When I walked out I decided to walk outside to the swing (its a bench swing).

As I sat down I looked at the constellations. "it's beautiful isn't it." A voice said. I looked to where it came from and saw Percy staring at me with so many emotions. "Yeah it is." I said and patted the spot next to me. He smiled and sat next to me for awhile we talked and laughed I felt like he was taking my walls down slowly.

I stared at his green eyes and he stared back at my grey eyes. Then he started to lean closer and closer I did to and when there was an inch away he filled the gap at first I was hesitant but then I kissed back. His lips were soft and warm to mine we kissed for I don't know how long but eventually we needed air. When we pulled apart for air we rested our foreheads together and just smiled at each other.

"Wisegirl you don't know how much I wanted to do that since I met you today." Percy said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Wise girl is a compliment you know?" I said he just grinned and kissed me again I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Annabeth will you be my punk girlfriend?" He asked I punched him in the shoulder. "OW!" He said then I kissed him. When I when pulled away. "I would happily be your girlfriend Seaweedbrain." I said he grinned and kissed me again and again happy. "Annabeth Minerva is my Girlfriend!" He said and hugged me and kissed me I laughed and we stayed out the rest of the night and went back in the house and gave each other a kiss goodnight then we went to bed I guess Percy Jackson May be the one that can help me thru this.

**_line break_**

**Im Okay By Christina Aguilera**

**How was it loves tell me by reviews and I will try to update love the reviews bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hello sorry I will be having chaps up at different times loves. I would like to say thank you to the reviews, favs and followers. Give a shout out to Rebelforever78. So I have a question you see I want to have a character that is made up she will be the Baby sister of Percy, daughter of Paul and Sally and I need a first and middle name so tell me in reviews because will be picking them from someone and tell you who it is that made the name and middle name. Now its been a month in the Chap since Percy and Annabeth have been together and Jason and Piper and Nico and Thalia are together Charlie and Silenea are not yet. I got some songs for ya. P.S His mom will be having the baby it will be a new born. And Happy Valentines Day Loves!**

**Thalia POV**

"Okay, That was great girls. Lets do it one more time at the top girls." Luke said we all groaned since its our twentieth time going over it. "I know I know you guys want to leave and are tired but this time it'll be recorded." We all were still being reluctant. "Oh your Boyfriends are here." We perked and Silena yelled, "He is not my boyfriend!" Whatever lets start" Luke said. We went to our places me at a microphone and electric guitar  
>Annbeth at her microphone and electric guitar and piper at her piano and Silena is gonna do drums. we started to play.<p>

(_Annabeth,_**Thalia,**_**Both Thalia and Annabeth**__**,Whole band,**_Piper and Silena_**)**_

**I wouldn't wanna be anybody else, hey**

_[Verse 1]_

_You made me insecure,_

_Told me I wasn't good enough._

_But who are you to judge_

_When you're a diamond in the rough?_

_I'm sure you got some things_

_You'd like to change about yourself._

_But when it comes to me_

_**I wouldn't want to be anybody else.**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

_I'm no beauty queen_

**I'm just beautiful me**

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_**C'mon**_

_[Chorus:]_

_**Who says, who says you're not perfect?**_

_**Who says you're not worth it?**_

_**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**_

_**Trust me, that's the price of beauty**_

_**Who says you're not pretty?**_

_**Who says you're not beautiful?**_

_**Who says?**_

_[Verse 2:]_

_It's such a funny thing_

_How nothing's funny when it's you_

_You tell 'em what you mean_

_But they keep whiting out the truth_

**It's like a work of art**

**That never gets to see the light**

**Keep you beneath the stars**

**Won't let you touch the sky**

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

_I'm no beauty queen_

**I'm just beautiful me**

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

_You've got every right_

**To a beautiful life**

_**C'mon**_

_[Chorus:]_

_**Who says, who says you're not perfect?**_

_**Who says you're not worth it?**_

_**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**_

_**Trust me, that's the price of beauty**_

_**Who says you're not pretty?**_

_**Who says you're not beautiful?**_

_**Who says?**_

_[Bridge:]_

**Who says you're not star potential?**

**Who says you're not presidential?**

**Who says you can't be in movies?**

_**Listen to me, listen to me**_

_Who says you don't pass the test?_

_Who says you can't be the best?_

_Who said, who said?_

_Would you tell me who said that?_

_Yeah, who said?_

_[Chorus:]_

**Who says, who says you're not perfect? **(yeah)

_Who says you're not worth it?_ (yeah yeah)

**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?** (oh)

_**Trust me, that's the price of beauty**_(hey yeah, beauty)

_Who says you're not pretty?_ (who said?)

**Who says you're not beautiful?** (I'm just beautiful me)

_**Who says?**_

_**Who says you're not perfect?**_

_**Who says you're not worth it?**_

_**Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?**_

_**Trust me**_ (yeah), _**that's the price of beauty**_

_**Who says you're not pretty?**_ (who says you're not beautiful?)

_**Who says?**_

When we finished the last Lyric Luke gave us the thumbs up which means were done and we fell to the ground sighing in relief.

We looked at. "We are so ready for our concert in March." Piper said We all agreed with her. "Should we go and see the guys or should we let them get tortured bye luke since Luke is still mad at Jase?" Silena asked. "Leave them for a little I'm tired." I stated Annabeth and Piper Agreed Silena rolled her eyes and finally agreed so we layed on the ground.

I turned my head to Annabeth, she has been dating Perce for almost a month now. Tomorrow is their one month anniversary. She cares for Percy a lot but she isn't fully opening up to him. Shes happy with him but she still has a cautious part of her that is waiting for him to hurt her. I love Annie Shes my sister even before we were adopted she was still a sister to me. She looked at me and smiled, I smiled back" Sisters Forever Annie" I said "Sisters forever and best friends." She said I nodded in agreement.

We all got up and walked out to see Luke Glaring at Jason." Jeez Luke cut him some slack he's is your cuz after all." I said. "Yeah Luke I forgave him well kinda but still cut him some slack Luke." Annabeth said. Nico came up to me and kissed my cheek. "Your wrong Annabeth." Luke stated thats when Annabeth gave him her scariest glare. He backed up Scared. "Luke Orion Castellan! You and I mean it will fucking forgive him or I will make you regret not doing it!" Annabeth said more like yelled at Luke who was on the ground with wide eyes. Percy was watching with wide eyes well at least hes not gonna go up to her while shes mad. " fine you're right Annabeth. Sorry Bro." Luke said to Jason. "It s no prob." Jason said back. "Well we gotta go Luke, we promised the boys we would hang out with them." I said and Kissed Nico on the lips he smiled and kissed back but we had to pull back cause the guys were groaning and gagging while the girls smacked them. "Lets go." Annabeth said as we walked out.

**Annabeth POV**

We were all at my house hanging out on the couch talking, I was next to percy who had a arm wrapped around me. I've been kinda scared, yes I Annabeth Minerva the Punk bad ass girl scared of getting her heart broken. But what my dad did to my mom and then me, I'm scared even though I shouldn't but I am he doesn't know though and I will keep it that way.

Bobby and Matthew are coming back home they were gone for 2 months at some trip for school. They are only 9 and really hyper and look a like the only difference is Bobby is taller by an inch and Mathew loves to draw.

My mom went to pick them up so they will see Percy and the guys and Jason who will be tackled to the ground, hopefully.

We were talking about what we were gonna do for Christmas break. I and the girls are going to a beach house we own at Montauk and Silena of course invited them why wouldn't she. "Are you okay Wise Girl you look anxious?" Percy asked. Thalia looked at Percy. "Shes excited to see Bobby and Matthew Her 9 year old brothers. Mom Adopted them after Annabeth's father and stepmom were put in prison and they were gone on a school thing for 2 months and are coming back today." Thalia answered then she turned to Nico and kissed his cheek.

"Hows come you didn't tell me about your little brothers?" Percy asked. "Slipped my mind." I said. He didn't look convinced so I pecked his lips and hugged him. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you and made you mad" I told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek " I'm not mad Wise Girl." He stated then grinned at me. "Lets go swimming!" He exclaimed.

I laughed everyone agreed and we went to separate rooms we got in swim clothes. I had a black and grey Bikini with a cover up. Thalia had a Plain black one piece and Piper had a purple bikini with a cover up and Silena had a pink bikini with a cover up. We all went to the pool where the boys were waiting and they all staring when we took our cover ups off. "Quit staring!" I hissed and then glared. Percy hurried up and went to my side "You look beautiful Wise Girl" He he said and Pecked my lips "Whatever lets just go in the pool." I said

The boys all grinned Evilly to each other then they grabbed us and we were all being carried by our boyfriends even if Silena denies it. "Perseus Jackson!" I yelled and pounded on his back. He kept on laughing and threw me in the pool and I came up coughing and soon the girls came up too that was when we all started chasing them.

We all were hanging out till I heard the door open that's when me and Thalia and Jason jumped up and ran to them they saw me and Thalia and gave us hugs tell us how their trip was till Bobby froze staring at Jason and Matthew did too. "Jason!" They exclaimed then ran towards him and hugged him to death.

"We missed you soo much." They said thats when the guys and girls came they hugged the girls and then we introduced them to the guys they glared at Percy and Nico" Hurt our sisters and your dead or physical hurt and well leave you in a cell to rot." They said the last part more towards Percy then Nico but they gulped and nodded. "The guys actually have to go like now." I said then kicked them out "Lets go to bed we have to go to a small concert, And a interview about our world tour next month." I said the girls nodded. "I cant wait for the tour it's our biggest one." Piper said " I'll call the guys and see if they want to come to see backstage and watch the interview." Jason said. I nodded and went upstairs to bed as soon as I hit that bed I feel right to sleep.

BEEP,BEEP,BEE-SLAM I jumped up from my bed to see Thalia glaring at the alarm clock which is on the floor most likely broken. "Thalia thats the 40th time we have to replace another alarm clock!" I groaned me and Thalia share a room while Silena and Piper share another room since we live in the same house.

"Sorry Annie it got annoying why is it trying to wake us up at 5 in the morning?" She asked "WHAT!" I jumped up "We gotta go now or Emily will have our heads!" I yelled Emily is our manager.

"So?" Thalia said . "So Thalia we have to go to the studio then to an interview then we have to get ready for our concert." I said really fast Thalia stood up. "We'd better wake the girls up I'll get Piper you get Silena." Thalia asked I nodded " Ill get the buckets filled." I went to a closet got two bucket went to the bathroom and filled it up in the sink then. I handed Thalia one and we went to their room to see them sleeping peacefully.

I went to Silena and Thalia went to Piper. "Okay on the count of three." Thalia Whispered "1..2..3" We dumped the water on them.

They jumped up and screamed they finally saw us and glared. "What! Was that for!" Silena yelled. "We gotta get up and ready to go to the studio then interview and then our concert. So up up now!." Thalia said and yelled.

"Okay, jeez were up!" Silena said exasperated. I rolled my eyes and looked at my Iphone to see Percy texted me saying that he'll be there when Jason picks them up. I unlocked my phone and texted back.

" Hey Annie, Emily said shes picking us up in 10!" Thalia yelled from the girls room " Ok we better get ready and stop calling me Annie!" I yelled back.

I went to the room Thalia and I share and put on my jeans which has rips on the knee part and a black shirt that says 'I'm a Bad Ass' then I put on a pair of black boots and Black Jacket. I feel like wearing black before I have to start getting dressed for the concert like 5 times or 4 who knows.

I walked out of the room and Thalia walked in. I went downstairs to see Silena put a violet skirt with her high heels and a pink tank top. Piper is wearing jeans and her converse with a shirt that says 'Haters Gonna Hate.' Thalia came down wearing Her death to Barbie and ripped jeans with her combat boots and a leather jacket.

HONK HONK we heard a car honking most likely Emily. We all walked outside and got in the limo. " Hey Girls love what you wearing! Luke wants to know what songs you're doing." Emily said " We'll Tell you when we get there." I answered back "Ok." Emily huffed and went on her phone most likely putting more stuff in the agenda for this last month before our Big tour.

We got to the studio and walked in through the doors to the elevator and pushed 4th floor. As we got to the 4th floor and went to our music room. Luke was sitting waiting for us " Ok now that you're here what songs are you doing?" Luke asked "Team, This is War, I'm Ok, Demons, Who Says, Titanium, Centuries, and Not Fragile" I answered "OK, in what order? " Luke asked " The order I said them in." I said back "Ok, Not Fragile is the new one isn't it? " Luke asked. "Yep" I said popping the p.

"Ok then lets go to that interview with Rob (made it up I think it was random)." Luke said. We all nodded and walked out. We all went in the limo when my phone started playing This is War, another one of my new songs. I knew who it was because that ringtone is for Percy.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and answered it. "Hey Seaweed Brain, what up?" I asked "Well this guard won't let us in, and saying we're not allowed backstage!" Percy said aggravated. "Calm down Seaweed Brain give the guard the phone I'll talk to him" I said calmly " Hello?" Came a gruff voice "Hi I'm Annabeth Minerva and I'd oh

really appreciate it that you let them in because my boyfriend is really annoyed." I said as calm as I could, but inside I want to stick my hand through the phone and strangle him.

I hear a deep laugh come through the phone "Nice try but it's Annabeth Chase and you're not her. Miss wannabe " He said through the Phone oh now I was angry I could hear Percy saying something but it sounded gibberish " WHY YOU LITTLE, WHEN I GET THE-" I was cut off by him "Listen Princess Wannabe I'm gonna go and teach your boyfriend a lesson for trying to cuss at me and when you come you can get your boyfriend who would most likely need a doctor when I'm done with him. While my friends hold your boyfriends friends down to watch." I was about to say something but he hung up. Oh I'm Screaming to the point that everyone scooted all the way across from me which is far when you're in a long limo. "Annabeth sis whats wrong? " Thalia asked. "DRIVER YOU BETTER GET US THERE FASTER NOW!" I screamed the Limo jerked and went faster. I finally explained what was going on to them while getting even more angry, They all looked mad too, and they knew that I was gonna do something and weren't gonna mess with it. "I'll take a video of it to show the cops they can't arrest you for protecting someone and I'll give them the right to hear the conversation on your phone or Percy's." Emily said.

The driver stopped in front of the building I didn't see anyone through the window so I Pushed the door open and went around back to see if he was there he wasn't the thats when I heard a loud bam and a scream I ran towards the sound of yelling and screams to be met with a alley and saw Percy on the ground groaning with blood on his face and shirt then the guy who looked tall lifted him up and went to punch him but I ran and kicked him in the gut. "Funny wannabe do I look like a wannabe!" I screamed and punched him hard. Percy was on the ground groaning in pain with the bloody face it made me even madder for what he's done to Percy I saw the other guys standing still then they ran towards me to try and tackle me.

The first dude came at me and I judo flipped him. The other guy tackled me without me knowing and punched me in the cheek and then stomach thats when I started to get a memory a flashback.

_**flashback**_

"_Anna come out come out wherever you are." said a deep voice I coward even more under my bed. "Annabeth! If you donth come out from wherever you're hiding and mavbe I won't hurt you. Mayvbe" He said slurring thats when it got silent._

_Something grabbed my leg and dragged me from under the bed I screamed and kicked. I was picked up and thrown to the wall I heard a cracking noise and pain shot up from my back and up I screamed out in pain and cried. "SHUT UPF! You little brat just cause it's you 8th birthday today doesn't mean I'll go easy on you you worthless brat!" He yelled and spit in my face "Your lucky your mother didn't bring you in the house or she would be dead oh wait you wouldn't let herth because you knew what I was gonna do! You fucking Bitch!" That's when I saw a light metal that was shiny he punched me again and again. _

_He looked at me then raised the hand with the shiny thing thats when I saw a knife. He took it and flipped me over, and started drawing on my back, carving designs. I felt this terrible pain that made me scream then it stopped and thats when he pushed it down into my back "AHHHHHHHHH" I screamed in pain feeling sticky stuff coming down_

_**Flashback Ended**_

I pushed the guy off me then I flipped him Thalia came and punched the other guy while the guys except Percy he was on the ground whimpering, fighting thats when a guy yelled at us we turned to see him holding Percy by the arm who was whimpering. "Move and I'll kill him with this." He pulled out a knife then he slowly made a little cut that wasn't deep but it still hurt Percy.

He started to whimper and thats when I ran to the guy took the knife and kicked him, then I picked him up glaring at him. "Ever touch him or go near him again and I'll kill _you._ GOT IT!" I said. Through clenched teeth while I saw his eyes widen he nodded I pushed him and he ran with his friends, some of them limping.

I ran to Percy and kneeled by him with his head in my lap. "Oh Percy are you okay?" Thats when he looked at my eyes. "Yeah I'm okay I'm just bruised and the blood is from getting punched I'll be fine why don't you get to that interview and I'll hang in the other room?" He asked I was hesitant at first, but then I nodded. "Let's go." I helped him up and he limped while I carried his body to the building.

"Hey girls, hows it going today?" Rob asked. "Well Rob it's been an interesting day, but so far great." I asked. The girls nodded in agreement "What's your newest song?" He asked " Our new song, it is Not Fragile and Annie over here made it." Thalia answered which I tried my hardest not to retort about Annie. "Are you guys excited about your concert?" He asked " Yes we are we actually picked Not Fragile for our special song." Selena replied. "Do you mind singing "Not Fragile for us?" Rob asked " No we don't mind at all. You don't mind if we get our gear do you?" Piper asked. "No not at all." He said. "Is it okay if we have some friends of ours sit down here? One of them is really hurt and I'd like it if he was up here in front of us with his other friends." Annabeth asked. "Yea no problem." Rob said " Thank you when we finish the song we'll introduce everyone to you guys" Thalia said and got up with the girls "Ok." We all went to the room where everyone was. "Hey Emily is our gear with us?" I asked " Yep I just got our bodyguard to grab it. " She replied nodded and went over to percy.

"Hey Seaweed Brain how ya feelin?" I asked and sat by him putting my hand on his head. "Well I feel like an elephant sat on me and when Emily brought that doc. in, he gave me crutches and wrapped my foot in an air cast and he had to stitch my forehead and arm." Percy said then pouted while staring at his broken leg" I can't pick you up now." He groaned and covered his face.

I laughed. "Poor baby." I said teasingly and kissed his head. "You guys are gonna be on tv and you get to see us sing "Not Fragile since Rob asked." Silena said. "Okay everything's set up girls why don't you bring out the guys and help Percy we had Rob get a foot rest for Percy." Emily said.

I got up and helped Percy get up he got his crutches and crutched with me by him to the interview.

When we got them the audience cooed at me and Percy as I put Percy in his chair and put his foot on the foot rest. "Everyone this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson." I stated and everyone introduced their boyfriends and Silena said charles was her boyfriend which made me smile.

We went to our parts on the mini stage as the camera went to us. "Our song "Not Fragile." I said and looked at Percy.

He smiled at me and ( smiled back starting the guitar

(_Annabeth, _**Thalia,** _**Piper and Silena,**_) _**All**_

_Bet you didn't think_

_I could walk through fire_

_Come out stronger on the other side_

_I made of steel and you can't deny_

**Inside your head**

**I will never win**

_You let them tell you who you are_

_But I'm me, I'm heading far_

_I'm not breakable, I'm unshakable_

_Why you trying to hold me down?_

_**(Why you trying, trying to hold me down?)**_

_I'm not breakable, so unstoppable_

_Nobody's gonna knock me out_

_No bending me_

_I'll never be_

_Like broken glass_

_Cause I'm not fragile like that_

_No one will see_

_Fragments of me_

_Like broken glass_

_Cause I'm not fragile like that_

**I packed my bags and I'm out the door**

**Don't let it hit you on the way out**

**I'm moving on don't have a doubt**

_I'm not breakable, I'm unshakable_

_Why you trying to hold me down?_

_**(Why you trying, trying to hold me down?)**_

_I'm not breakable, so unstoppable_

_Nobody's gonna knock me out_

_No bending me_

_I'll never be_

_Like broken glass_

_Cause I'm not fragile like that_

_No one will see_

_Fragments of me_

_Like broken glass_

_Cause I'm not fragile like that_

_**No bending me**_

_**I'll never be**_

_**Like broken glass**_

_Cause I'm not fragile like that_

_No one will see_

_Fragments of me_

_Like broken glass_

_Cause I'm not fragile like that_

_Mirrors can crack and hearts can collapse_

**Oh, I'm not fragile like that**

_Lights will fall out and walls can fall down_

**Oh, I'm not fragile like that**

_No bending me_

_I'll never be_

_Like broken glass_

_Cause I'm not fragile like that_

_No one will see_

_Fragments of me_

_Like broken glass_

_Cause I'm not fragile like that_

**No bending me**

**I'll never be**

**Like broken glass**

**Cause I'm not fragile like that**

**No one will see**

**Fragments of me**

**Like broken glass**

**Cause I'm not fragile like that**

_**No bending me**_

_**I'll never be**_

_**Like broken glass**_

_**Cause I'm not fragile like that**_

_No one will see_

_Fragments of me_

_Like broken glass_

_Cause I'm not fragile like that_

I finished the song and looked at Percy he looked at me with understanding and knowing what the song was about so I smiled at him and heard the audience clapping.

We walked down to the boys. "Well that was a beautiful song and you guys agree?" Rob asked the boys "Yeah I think it was great WiseGirl here wrote a great song" Percy said everyone agreed. "Well I think that ends the interview, we will see you guys at your concert." Rob said. We all agreed and and got up. I helped Percy as we walked out of their and to the limo. "Silena you're with Beckendorf and didn't tell your own sister?" Piper said and faked a hurt expression "Well I wanted to wait and tell you guy's." Silena said "I'm still Hurt." Piper said and pouted " Oh Woman up (Big hero 6 love that part with GoGo telling Hiro to Woman Up I had to add it loves)." I said and laid my head on Percy's shoulder. "Let's go to the concert." Emily said we all nodded and on we went.

**Hey loves sorry for the long wait but happy Valentines day and I'll have a oneshot for Valentines and maybe another chap. on Sunday if you guys give me atleast 10 reviews if not wait a while as your punishment lets give a shout out to rebelforever78 and again I'm sorry I've been busy doing work and stuff and don't forget my contest. Pick a name for Percy's soon to have little sister, first and middle.**

**Till next time loves.**


End file.
